Shards of Emotion
by Fire and Sand
Summary: After learning where the last shard of the Shikon no Tama is, Kagome uncovers a frightening revelation. What can she do when the man she loves still loves another? Her contemplations on unsettling emotions.


Fire: Welcome to one of the 6 oneshots uploaded on the 6th day of the 6th month in the year 2006 at 6:06pm! I call them the 666 specials.

Sasuke: I'm Fire's cowriter, and I think Fire's completely insane.

Fire: Sasuke's from the Naruto series.

Inuyasha: I'm a muse?

Kagome: (whispering to Inuyasha) I've never been a muse before. What do we do?

Inuyasha: (shrugs and whispers back) I don't know.

Fire: Make sure the characters are in character.

Sasuke: Right!

Fire: Anyway, when you finish reading remember to review. I want to know what you think! You have thoughts right? Well, send them to us!

Sasuke: (slaps the oneshot on the screen) Run and read this before Fire talks some more.

---------------------------

**Shards of Emotion**

**A Fire Project**

**Oneshot**

**K**agome held it in every time because she always knew Inuyasha was near. He was close. She knew it. That was why she couldn't yell in frustration. But even though Kikyou was missing, the hanyou couldn't forget her. Even though they hadn't seen her for a long time, Inuyasha was still thinking about her.

She knew it.

She didn't want to be jealous of her. Kikyou was there first. She had resolved it long ago, as she watched them standing beneath their tree. Inuyasha loved Kikyou, and she couldn't hold him back when she knew he loved her.

But that was what made it so difficult! She didn't know. She couldn't decide if these emotions were hers or Kikyou's. Were these the emotions of her lifetime, or the emotions of the lifetime before hers? Because she had wanted to be around him since the first time she saw him. From the first time she saw those ears, those eyes and that face, she knew she wanted to stay with him.

Slowly, she sat down on the cold grass, her fingers wrapped tightly around the empty glass phial that used to hold the shards of the Shikon no Tama. This was it. They knew where the last fragment was. Soon, they would have to face Naraku. Soon she would have to leave Inuyasha and Sengoku Jidai forever.

So, she didn't know how long she could hold it in. She had to tell him! She had to tell him how she felt! Holding it in was killing her!

Kagome turned from the fire, blinking as she realized she was staring into the orange flames. Her eyes burned with dryness. Shippou slept in her lap, breathing softly with deep sleep, but her attention was drawn elsewhere. Inuyasha. He was keeping watch nearby, as always. The hanyou was high-strung, especially after discovering where the last shard was.

She lifted Shippou from her lap and rose to her feet. This was it. She had to tell him before then. She had to tell Inuyasha!

But she couldn't. As Kagome sat down again, she knew that she wouldn't tell him. It would only distract him from what she knew they had to do. They couldn't turn away from their goal now that they were so close. Naraku would surely come to get the last shard.

So, she was losing. She was still losing to a woman long dead.

But one day, she would tell him. One day, she wouldn't be able to hold these screams of frustration in anymore. One day, she would have to stand in front of him, and tell him. Because only then can she move on. Only then will she know if these emotions belonged to her, or to Kikyou. Only then will she be able to decide if she belonged here.

---------------------------

Moral of the Story:

Emotions held in to the highest degree. There is a time for everything. A time to feel, a time to confess, a time to fight. However, to know when the right time is for these actions and actually going through with it are two different things. When there can no longer be another time to do something is the right time to do it.

---------------------------

Fire's babbling:

Fire: Does the moral make sense? I tried to explain it the best I can. I really did!

Inuyasha: You're an idiot.

Fire: What?

Sasuke: It's mindless drivel!

Fire: (sighs) I knew it. I'll rewrite it later. Don't review my moral yet. I'll repost it. But do review the fic! I wrote this in less than ten minutes so don't kill me!

Sasuke: That means be brutally honest. We're trying to provide quality fanfics in the shortest amount of time possible.

Fire: Right!

Inuyasha: Lazy!

Fire: Waah! Inuyasha's being mean!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't annoy the writer and the cowriter!

Inuyasha: They brought us here to be muses!

Fire: Well, review! And can you tell him to sit?

Inuyasha: No!

---------------------------


End file.
